My Love For U
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Aku menanti cinta kalian yang mungkin tertunda, karena aku tahu masih ada sedikit kesempatan untuk kembali dicintai oleh kalian/WonYeKyuBum/Asli mimpi Ucchan!/BL/CP/DLDR/RnR Please?
1. Promise U

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

MY LOVE FOR U

Chapt 1: Promise U

* * *

><p>Cast: Super Junior, Other<p>

* * *

><p>Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon<p>

* * *

><p>Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other<p>

* * *

><p>Main Pair: WonYeKyuBum<p>

* * *

><p>Other Pair: Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Angst, Romance, Family<p>

* * *

><p>Rate: T<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: BL(BoysLove!), Yemma disiksaplak/, plotnya secepat cheetah(?), dan romancenya semelempem kerupuk dikala musim hujan(?), GAJE

* * *

><p>I LOVE U<p>

:::

FOREVER

* * *

><p>Namja manis itu berdiri di sana, di altar pernikahannya dengan ketiga calon 'suami'nya. Jumlah yang cukup banyak bukan?<p>

Sesekali ia meremas pelan jemari mungilnya. Merasa sedikit tegang dan gugup. Dibelakangnya, ketiga calon suaminya memandanginya dengan sebuah senyum simpul diwajah tampan mereka. Pengantin mereka tampak sangat cantik kalau sedang gugup dan bingung begitu.

"Kim Yesung… bersediakah kau menerima ketiga suamimu, Choi Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Choi Kibum… menemani mereka di kala sehat, merawat mereka di kala sakit, dan mencintai mereka hingga berhentinya detak jantungmu?" tanya sang pastor sambil menatap namja manis itu.

Yang ditatap masih gelagapan. "A-aku…" cicitnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan remasan lembut dibahunya. "Kyunnie…?"

"Tenanglah… percayalah pada kami, baby." Salah seorang namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan didalam hatinya. Ya, dia percaya kepada mereka bertiga.

… Ia percaya mereka akan selalu mencintainya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum manis, lalu kembali menoleh kearah pastor dengan kilatan mata yang nampak lebih yakin. "… Aku… bersedia…!" ucapnya mantap.

Pastor itu tersenyum, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanpa penghormatan. Tanda penghormatan terhadapan pernikahan gay pertama yang dilakukan oleh keluarga terkemuka Korea. Keluarga Choi.

Ya, namja manis itu menikah ketiga bersaudara itu. Anak sulung bernama Choi Siwon, anak tengah bernama Choi Kibum, dan yang paling bungsu bernama Choi Kyuhyun. Rupanya pesona sang namja miskin mampu menaklukan hati ketiga pangeran itu.

"Baiklah…" sang pastor mengangkat wajahnya. "Kini mempelai bisa berciuman."

Namja manis itu tersentak kaget, ia menoleh kearah tiga suaminya –yang kini sudah resmi– dengan wajah merona malu. "U-uhm…"

Ketiga namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Salah seorang diantara mereka mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengelus pipi chubby namja manis itu.

"Saranghaeyo, baby…"

"… Kami akan selalu mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>-Satu Tahun Kemudian…<p>

"Kyunnie… kau mau makan apa malam ini…?" tanya Yesung –nama namja manis itu– sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja tampan itu melirik Yesung sekilas, sebelum kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya pada isi tasnya. "… Aku akan makan dengan teman-temanku." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi malas.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "T-tapi aku-"

Grek

Kyuhyun –nama namja tampan itu– tidak perduli dengan perkataan Yesung. Ia meraih smartphonenya lalu mengantonginya. Iapun melangkah menuju pintu kamar, melewati Yesung yang hanya menatapnya nanar.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Yesung menatapnya tegang. Ia harap Kyuhyun akan mengubah pikirannya, dan memilih makan dirumah bersama Yesung. Bahkan ia sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kyuhyun makan bersamanya. Kyuhyun yang merupakan dosen universitas terkenal Korea. Walau umurnya masih tergolong muda -22 tahun-, tapi dia sudah dipercaya oleh banyak dosen-dosen senior. Kyuhyun juga lebih sering makan bersama teman-teman dosennya dibanding dirumah bersama Yesung.

… Sejujurnya Yesung sangat kesepian.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah stoicnya. "… Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Menjijikan."

DEG

Yesung merasa beribu jarum tajam telah menusuk ulu hatinya. Suara Kyuhyun… terdengar sangat dingin… Yesung tidak menyukainya.

"… Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku…" lirih Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hancur sudah harapannya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih teman-temannya daripada istrinya sendiri.

"…"

BLAM

Tes tes

Beberapa tetes liquid bening meluncur turun melewati pipi chubbynya, dan menetes mengenai lantai berwarna onyx itu. kedua sarang obsidian yang tampak sangat rapuh itu kembali mengucurkan air mata.

'… Appoyo…'

"Yesungie?"

Yesung buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara Siwon. Ia mendongak dengan senyuman manis. "Siwonnie… aku baru saja mau mencarimu. Kau mau makan apa malam ini…?" tanyanya antusias.

… Namun senyum itu seketika memudar saat Yesung melihat gelengan Siwon. "W-wae…?"

"Ani, malam ini aku harus menjamu klien. Kau makan saja dengan Kyuhyun atau Kibum. Mian, aku harus pergi." Siwon berbalik, dan melangkah meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap kosong kearah pintu kamar. Siwon adalah penerus Choi Corp. perusahan ternama Korea yang dulunya dikelola oleh ayah ketiga suaminya. Siwon telah membuat perusahaan itu semakin Berjaya didunia ekonomi Korea. Ia bahkan mencetak namanya sebagai pengusaha muda Korea paling sukses. Namun dengan berbagai alasan, Siwon sudah mulai jarang pulang kerumah.

Yesung tahu Siwon bekerja. Tapi tetap saja… tidak bisakah Siwon meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menemani Yesung?

"… Aku mengerti." Yesung tersenyum miris. Tidak ada gunanya menangis terus. Sebaiknya ia segera menghubungi Kibum. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan mendial nomor Kibum.

"… Yeoboseo? Kibummie… apa malam ini kau bisa pulang…?" lirihnya. Ia tidak berharap banyak. Kibum adalah seorang aktor yang sangat terkenal. Bahkan sampai keluar Korea. Kibum memiliki banyak fans hampir diseluruh negara di Asia. Namun saking terkenalnya, Kibum jadi jarang pulang kerumah. Kibum memang ambisius dan pekerja keras. Dulu Kibum tak pernah lupa menelepon Yesung setidaknya sekali sehari. Tapi beberapa bulan ini Kibum menjadi… jauh. Dia jarang menelepon Yesung. bahkan Yesunglah yang lebih sering menghubunginya.

… Tapi Yesung berharap, mala mini Kibum bisa pulang dan menemaninya.

"…"

Sebuah senyuman indah melekat diwajah cantiknya. "Jinjja?! Kau benar-benar bisa pulang hari ini?! Arraseo! Aku akan menunggumu!" ujar Yesung gembira. "Kau mau makan apa malam ini, Kibummie?"

"…"

"Jajammyun dan Tteokbeokkie? Ne! Akan kubuatkan!"

"…"

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Memejamkan matanya tatkala merasakan kehangatan yang menyeruak didadanya.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Kibummie…"

"… Gomawo."

* * *

><p>-Malamnya…<p>

Yesung duduk manis didepan meja makan. Menanti kepulangan Kibum, salah seorang suaminya. Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas. Sudah jam setengah Sembilan. Yesung sudah membuat makanan pesanan Kibum dari tiga jam yang lalu. Ia merasa sangat lapar karena belum makan apa-apa dari tadi. Dia sengaja menunggu Kibum.

Yesung tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi. Kibummie pasti pulang…" ia menoleh kembali kearah makanannya yang sudah dingin.

"… Pasti."

* * *

><p>-Dua Jam Kemudian…<p>

DRRT

DRTTT

Yesung terjaga dari tidurnya saat merasakan getaran disaku celananya. Sepertinya ia ketiduran dimeja makan karena terlalu lama menunggu Kibum. Ia meraih ponsel disakunya, lalu memeriksa siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Kedua obsidiannya membulat saat tahu itu telepon dari Kibum. Ia buru-buru menekan tombol answer. "Yeoboseo? Kibummie! Kau dimana? Makanannya sudah dingin! Tapi bisa kupanaskan nanti!" seru Yesung ceria. "Kibummie? Kau disana?"

"…"

Raut wajah Yesung berubah. "E-eh…? Kenapa…?"

"…"

Yesung menunduk. "Ah, jinjjaro…? A-ani, aku mengerti." Lirihnya.

"…"

DEG

Yesung terbelalak. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ada suara yeoja disana…? "K-Kibummie? Itu siap-"

TUTT

Yesung menjauhkan teleponnya dengan wajah tak percaya. "… Diputus…?" Yesung terdiam. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa Kibum sedang bersama dengan seorang yeoja…?

Yesung menggeleng. "Itu hanya temannya. Ya… Kibummie tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku…" ia tersenyum, menunduk menatap semua makanan yang telah dibuatnya.

"… Tidak… ukh… mungkin…!"

:::

Yesung memiliki tiga suami yang mencintainya, atau begitulah harapannya.

Semua berjalan dengan mulus selama beberapa bulan pertama. Tapi sekitar 4-5 bulan belakangan ini, ketiganya seakan berubah.

Choi Siwon adalah namja yang pertama kali Yesung temui. Namja yang tampan, baik hati, dan lembut. Sayangnya Yesung sudah tidak tahu lagi. Apa Siwon masih mencintainya atau tidak. Siwon lebih sering berada diluar rumah daripada menemani Yesung.

Kyuhyun malah lebih parah. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, dan bahkan sering mengacuhkan Yesung saat teman-temannya datang bermain kerumahnya. Padahal dulu Kyuhyunlah yang paling manja pada Yesung. selalu mengeluh kalau harus berpisah jauh dengan Yesung. kini Kyuhyun seperti tidak menganggap Yesung ada sama sekali.

Kibum… namja tampan itu sangat dingin kepada orang lain –bahkan terhadap keluarganya sendiri. Hanya kepada Yesunglah ia berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh perhatian. Dulu Kibum sangat rajin menghubungi Yesung. tapi kini…? Yesunglah yang lebih sering menghubunginya.

Ketiga suaminya sudah berubah.

Yesung menyadari itu. tapi dia berusaha bertahan. Dia yakin mereka masih mencintainya.

Yesung yakin. Ketiga suaminya itu, masih mencintainya –walau hanya sedikit–.

:::

Aku menanti cinta kalian yang mungkin tertunda, karena aku tahu masih ada sedikit kesempatan untuk kembali dicintai oleh kalian.

TBC

Yak~! Mian pendek! Ini Cuma percobaan sebenarnya-w-" Ucchan mimpi cerita ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

… MENGERIKAAANNN!

Pas bangun, wajah Ucchan basah karna air mata… Yemma tersiksa banget… Ucchan merasakan rasa sakitnya! huhuhuhuT.T/plak

Cerita ini udah Ucchan tulis sampai chapt 5 dinotebook Ucchan:3 mungkin sekitar 1-2 chapt udah tamat. Jadi Ucchan bakal nunggu responnya dulu ne. tapi gak janji uplat. Telat banget malah./plak

Yap, mian kalo mimpi Ucchan makin kemari makin gaje ne!TwT"

**REVIEW PLEASEE~?**


	2. Lonely Birthday

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

MY LOVE FOR U

Chapt 2: Lonely Birthday

* * *

><p>Cast: Super Junior, Other<p>

* * *

><p>Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon<p>

* * *

><p>Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other<p>

* * *

><p>Main Pair: WonYeKyuBum<p>

* * *

><p>Other Pair: Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Genre: Angst, Romance, Family<p>

* * *

><p>Rate: T<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: God, Parents, tapi ceritanya asli mimpi Ucchan!<p>

* * *

><p>Warn!: BL(BoysLove!), Yemma disiksaplak/, plotnya secepat cheetah(?), dan romancenya semelempem kerupuk dikala musim hujan(?), GAJE

* * *

><p>I LOVE U<p>

:::

FOREVER

* * *

><p>…<p>

Waktu terus berlalu…

Mendatangkanku hari yang sangat penting bagiku…

Hari ulang tahun kalian yang sangat kucintai.

…

–Kyuhyun's Birthday…

Yesung melihat-lihat model cake di etalase sebuah toko kue. Hari ini Kyuhyun berulang tahun, jadi Yesung akan membelikannya cake ulang tahun –mengingat dia tidak pandai membuat kue.

"Apa anda mencari sesuatu?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang berwajah ramah tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Ne, saya ingin mencari kue untuk ulang tahun suami saya." Jelas Yesung sambil balas tersenyum sopan.

"Bagaimana kalau anda yang membuatkannya? Suami anda tentu akan lebih senang." Usul yeoja itu ramah. Tidak terganggu dengan kata 'suami' yang keluar dari mulut namja manis dihadapannya ini.

Pernikahan sesama jenis memang masih cukup tabu diKorea.

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "E-ehm, saya tidak pandai membuat kue…" jelasnya gugup.

Yeoja itu mengernyit. "Anda yakin? Suami anda pasti akan lebih senang kalau anda membuatnya sendiri."

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Ani… untuk yang ini saya akan membelinya."

Yeoja itu menatap Yesung sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk paham. "Baiklah." Ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kue ini…"

* * *

><p>-Malamnya…<p>

Yesung duduk manis dikursi ruang makan. Hanya bunyi jam dinding yang menemaninya. Yesung sudah menata isi meja, sepiring besar kalkun panggang dan cake cokelat kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini Kyuhyun punya banyak tugas diuniversitasnya, jadi dia akan pulang larut. Tapi tak masalah, karena Yesung akan menunggunya.

Tap tap

"Hm? Yesungie, kau belum tidur?"

Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah menatapnya. Sepertinya Siwon baru pulang dari kantornya.

Yesung tersenyum. Ia berlari kecil kearah Siwon untuk membantu melepaskan dasinya. "Ani, hari ini Kyuhyun ulang tahun. Aku sudah membelikannya kue." Jelas Yesung. "Kau mau merayakannya juga?" tanya Yesung penuh harap.

Namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat gelengan Siwon. "Ani, aku lelah. Aku tidur duluan, ne. Malam." Siwon mengecup dahi Yesung lalu melangkah menuju tangga, meninggalkan Yesung yang menunduk sendirian diambang pintu ruang makan.

"Baik… selamat malam… Wonnie…"

"… Hhh…" Yesung menghela napas berat. Dirumah sebesar ini, Yesung selalu merasa kesepian. Karena tak ada yang menemaninya. Dia selalu sendiri…

Krieet

"Aku pulang."

Seulas senyum merekah diwajah manis Yesung. ia buru-buru berlari kepintu depan untuk menyambut Kyuhyun.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun. "Kyu-"

Tap tap

Yesung terpaku saat Kyuhyun melangkah melewatinya. Ia menoleh dengan bingung. "K-Kyu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun melempar tas selempangnya keatas sofa ruang tamu. Ia melirik sejenak cake cokelat diatas meja makan, dan berbalik tanpa memperdulikannya.

"K-Kyu!" Yesung buru-buru menahan lengan Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu hendak keluar rumah lagi. "Kau mau kemana?" lirih Yesung dengan wajah sedih.

Kyuhyun menghentak pegangan Yesung hingga terlepas. "… Aku akan keluar dengan teman-temanku." Kyuhyun hendak kembali melangkah, namun Yesung kembali mencengkram lengannya. "T-tapi aku sudah membeli cake untukmu…"

"Aku ada urusan, Yesung." bisik Kyuhyun dingin.

"S-setidaknya… ajak teman-temanmu makan disini… a-aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan, Kyu…" Yesung merasakan matanya yang sudah memanas. Tapi dia berupaya menahan air matanya. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis.

:::

"Yesungie hyung, kau jelek sekali kalau menangis."

"Ap-"

Chu~

"K-Kyu…!"

"Makanya… jangan menangis lagi didepanku, hyung. Karena aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu saja."

Dan hanya senyuman menawan itu yang dapat dilihat oleh Yesung.

:::

"…" Kyuhyun diam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menepis tangan Yesung, lalu melangkah ke pintu depan.

Blam

Yesung menunduk bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu rumah yang ditutup. "… Aku… mengerti…" ia melangkah gontai kemeja makan. Menatap semua makanan buatannya dengan nanar.

Kruyuukk

Yesung tersenyum miris. Ia sengaja tidak makan sejak tadi untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mereka makan bersama. Sekali saja…

… Apakah itu hal yang berat…?

Yesung duduk disalah satu kursi. Mengambil pisau kue didekatnya, lalu memotong sedikit cake cokelat itu. kemudian ia memasukkan cake cokelat yang sudah dingin itu kedalam mulutnya.

"…"

Tes tes

"… Asin…" bisiknya. Liquid hangat itu turun, membasahi sudut bibirnya, hingga membuatnya dapat mengecap rasa asin itu.

… Lagi-lagi ia menangis.

… Lagi-lagi ia terluka.

"… Saengil cukhae, Kyu…" Yesung menunduk sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkannya padamu, Kyu…"

:

:

-Siwon's Birthday…

Nampak seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah membersihkan kaca etalase toko kuenya.

Criring~

Ia menoleh kepintu masuk, dan sebuah senyuman ramah langsung menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Selamat datang, Yesungsshi. Apa anda ingin membeli cake?"

Namja manis yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu tersenyum. "Ne, noonim…"

Yeoja itu menatap Yesung intens. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Yesungsshi?"

Kedua obsidian Yesung membulat, namun ia kembali memasang ekspresi biasa. "Ne… nan gwenchana."

Yeoja itu masih menatap Yesung, hingga membuatnya salah tingkah dan gugup. Namun akhirnya yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

><p>-Malamnya…<p>

Tik

Tik

Tik

Jarum jam terus berdetik, menemani Yesung yang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Jarum jam hampir menunjuk pukul 12, namun Siwon belum juga pulang.

Yesung khawatir, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Siwon? Yesung sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya, namun ponsel Siwon tidak aktif.

Gruuuk~

"Ukh…" Yesung berupaya menahan laparnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Siwon. Dia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Siwon.

"Wonnie… kamu dimana…?" lirih Yesung.

Krieet

"Aku pulaaang~!"

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Ia buru-buru berlari kepintu depan, dan menemukan Siwon disana. Ia terbelalak. "K-kau mabuk, Wonnie?!"

Setahu Yesung, Siwon adalah namja yang jarang minum.

Siwon tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan terhuyung melewati Yesung.

"Wonnie!" Yesung menahan lengan Siwon saat namja tampan itu hendak terjatuh. Dengan susah payah ia menuntun Siwon kekamarnya dilantai atas. Setelah sampai, Yesung membaringkan tubuh kekar Siwon keatas ranjang. Ia melepas sepatu Siwon, lalu meletakkannya didekat ranjang.

… Obsidiannya tak pernah lepas memandangi wajah Siwon yang telah tertidur.

Wajah suaminya itu penuh akan bekas lipstik. Apa Siwon selingkuh?

Yesung menggeleng. Dia tidak mau berprasangka buruk. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Siwon. Yesung tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Siwon dengan lembut.

"Saengil cukhae, Wonnie…" bisiknya lirih. "… Saranghaeyo."

Tes

Tes

"… Jangan… tinggalkan aku… Wonnie…"

:

:

-Kibum's Birthday…

Beep

Beep

"… Yeoboseo…?" sapa Yesung lirih. "Kibummie… kau pulang hari ini, 'kan…?"

"…"

Air mata perlahan menetes lagi dari kedua sarang obsidian Yesung. merasakan sakit saat mendengar suara Kibum diseberang. Dia merindukan Kibum. Dia ingin bertemu secara langsung dengan Kibum.

… Bukan hanya melalui telepon begini.

"…"

"Wae…?" tanya Yesung dengan nada bergetar. "… Kenapa kau tak mau pulang…?"

"…"

Yesung menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakkan yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya. Namun hal itu sia-sia saja. karena isakkannya tetap keluar, seiring dengan darah yang mengucur dari bibirnya yang terluka –karena digigit terlalu keras.

"Hiks… kumohon… hari ini saja… pulanglah, Kibummie… aku sudah… membelikanmu kue…"

"…"

Yesung menunduk, Kibum bilang dia tidak bisa pulang… padahal sudah dari tadi Yesung menungguinya… kemarin Kibum bilang dia bisa pulang hari ini, tapi dia bilang ada jadwal dadakan dan tidak bisa pulang.

… Yesung kesepian.

"…"

DEG

Ulu hati Yesung kembali tertusuk saat mendengar ada suara yeoja dari telepon Kibum. "K-Kibummie…? Itu siap-"

KLIK

Telepon kembali diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Kibum.

Yesung menatap kosong kearah cake cappuchino kesukaan Kibum.

Gruukk

"… Hiks… hiks…" Yesung menggenggam erat ponselnya sambil merapa perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Hei, Yesung tidak makan sejak tadi siang karena menunggui Kibum. Bahkan kini jarum jam sudah menunjuk jam 10 malam. Jelas saja perutnya sakit, minta diisi.

Tapi sesungguhnya hati Yesung lebih sakit lagi. Sakit… sangat sakit…

Dia kesepian, hingga merasa sangat frustasi. Dia ingin bersama dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun, ataupun Siwon…

Dia ingin suami-suaminya yang dulu. Yang perhatian, menjaganya, selalu menemaninya, mencintainya sepenuh hati.

"… Aku lelah… hiks… sangat… lelah…" lirih Yesung.

"Hei."

Yesung sontak menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memandanginya. Yesung buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "K-Kyu… ada apa?" tanyanya sambil berusaha tersenyum manis.

"… Aku akan menginap dirumah temanku. Aku akan kembali lusa. Selamat tinggal."

Selesai berkata begitu, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik.

Blam

Meninggalkan Yesung yang menatap kosong punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Yesung tersenyum miris. "… Aku yakin kalian semua pasti tidak ingat lusa hari apa…"

:::

Saat itu tiba.

Saat dimana aku dilahirkan.

Aku tidak perlu bunga, kado ataupun makan malam mewah.

Cukup…

… Kehadiran kalian saja…

…

… Kenapa hal itu sulit sekali untuk kudapatkan…?

:::

-Yesung's Birthday…

"…"

"Nee, gomawo Heebongie hyung~! Sungie pasti datang!" Yesung tersenyum senang.

"…"

"Ne, ne… sampai jumpa nanti malam, hyung!" Yesung memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu berlari kekamar Siwon yang terletak tepat disamping kamarnya.

Karena hari ini hari Minggu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada dirumah. Kyuhyun juga sudah balik dari rumah temannya yang bernama Changmin itu.

Krieet

"Wonnie!" Yesung melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Siwon. Ia menemukkan Siwon yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang berukuran besarnya sambil menelepon seseorang.

Siwon tersentak kaget dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia menatap Yesung. "Ada apa, Yesung?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah malas, Siwon juga tidak menggunakan embel-embel "ie" dibelakang nama Yesung.

Yesung menyadarinya, tapi dia tetap berusaha berpikiran positif. "Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Yesung sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Siwon.

Siwon menatapnya seakan-akan Yesung gila. "… Hari Minggu. Wae?" jawabnya bosan.

Yesung melangkah mendekati Siwon tetap dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. "Nee~! Ini hari Minggu! Tapi hari ini ada apaa?" tanya Yesung ceria.

Siwon memutar matanya jengah. "Yesung… aku ingin istirahat hari ini. Jangan menggangguku." Ujarnya dingin.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Seketika senyuman diwajahnya memudar. "T-tapi…"

"Ck, berisik sekali. Kau menggangguku, tahu." Siwon menatap Yesung kesal, beranjak dari ranjangnya, lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menunduk.

Blam

"… Hari ini… hari ulang tahunku, Wonnie…"

:

:

Krieet~

"Kyuu…?" panggil Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun yang tadinya asyik bermain PSP diranjangnya, melirik sekilas kearah Yesung. "Mwo?"

Yesung mencengkram ujung pintu saat merasakan sakit dihatinya ketika mendengar nada dingin disuara Kyuhyun.

"Uhmm… kau tahu hari apa ini…?" tanya Yesung sambil melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Entah. Aku tidak perduli."

DEG

Langkah Yesung langsung terhenti. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewa dan terlukanya. "… Hari ini… aku ulang tahun…" kata Yesung nyaris berbisik.

Namun Kyuhyun masih mendengarnya. Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Hanya datar. "… Oh."

Dan sahutan pendek itu membuat Yesung merasa semakin terluka.

"B-bisakah kau menemaniku kerumah Heebongie hyung…?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ani. Aku malas. Kau pergi saja dengan namja kuda itu."

Yesung meremas tangannya, berupaya menahan isakkan yang nyaris lolos dari bibir cherrynya. "T-tapi Wonnie sibuk…" gumamnya. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata.

"… Aku tidak perduli. Urus saja dirimu sendiri."

Hancur sudah…

Harapan Yesung kepada Kyuhyun.

Harapannya, bahwa Kyuhyun masih mencintainya…

Kini hancur tanpa sisa.

Yesung berbalik dan melangkah pelan kearah pintu kamar. Ia menoleh sejenak kearah Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk menemukan sang suami yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

Yesung tersenyum miris saat merasakan sakit dihatinya. Namun ia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

'… Appo, Kyu… jeongmal appoyo…'

:

:

_The words I still can't say…_

_The words that got stuck in my throat…_

_I love you more than anyone else…_

… _It's still you and me._

Kibum mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat layar ponselnya. Dia tahu telepon ini dari Yesung. "Yeoboseo?"

"**Bummie… bisakah kau pulang hari ini…?"**

Terdengar suara lirih Yesung. dan hal itu mampu membuat Kibum terdiam. Sudah sekitar sebulan dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yesung karena jadwal syutingnya yang begitu padat. Padahal dia selalu berjanji pada Yesung akan segera pulang.

… Dia sibuk syuting film terbarunya, dan juga-

"Kibummie oppa, kau sudah selesai menelepon?"

Kibum melirik seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk didepannya. Yeoja itu adalah teman kerjanya sesame artis.

"**S-suara siapa itu, Bummie…?"**

Kibum menghela napas berat saat mendengar getaran disuara Yesung. "Mianhaeyo, aku akan pulang besok malam, aku janji. Akan kutelepon kau nanti."

Klik

Kibum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Melamunkan wajah Yesung yang diyakininya pasti sangat sedih sekarang ini.

'Mianhae, Yesungie…'

"Oppaaa~!"

Kibum menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. "Mwo-"

Tanpa diduga, yeoja itu menarik tengkuk Kibum, hingga membuatnya terdorong kedepan dan mencium bibir yeoja cantik itu.

:

:

**JEPRET**

:

:

-Malamnya…

"Saengul cukhae hamnidaa~! Saengil cukhaeee hamnidaaaa~! Saranghaneun uri Yesungiee~! Saengil cukhaa hamnidaaa~!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Dia bahagia karena memiliki teman-teman yang baik.

… Walau semua kebahagiaan itu tetap tidak bisa mengobati luka dihatinya.

"Yesung hyung, gwenchanayo?"

Yesung menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang menatapnya khawatir. Ryeowook adalah sahabat Yesung sejak kecil, dan Yesung sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Ryeowook telah menikah dengan Lee Sungmin, seorang polisi.

Yesung iri, karena Ryeowook tampak selalu bahagia dengan Sungmin.

Yesung menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ani, nan gwenchana."

Heechul menatapnya. "Apa aku perlu menelepon Siwon?"

Yesung sontak menggeleng. "Ini hari Minggu, jadi kurasa dia lebih baik beristirahat."

Heechul tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Yesung. "Hmph, aku berani bertaruh tiga suamimu itu pasti lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu."

"Chullie…" Hangeng meremas lembut bahu Heechul, meminta kekasihnya berhenti.

Yesung menatap kosong kearah cake yang sudah dibuatkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk itu. "… Ani… mereka ingat, kok." Bohongnya.

"… Arraseo." Heechul mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi aku pasti akan menghajar mereka kalau mereka sampai berani melukaimu, Yesungie."

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Ne… gomawo, hyung…"

Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Yesung sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya. "Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku, hyung!"

Donghae –sang kekasih– mempoutkan bibirnya cemburu. "Yak, Unyuk babbo! Yesungie hyung lebih suka cerita padaku!" dipeluknya Yesung dengan childish facenya.

Eunhyuk mendelik. "Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu, ikan!"

"Shirreo! Yesungie hyung milikku! Ya 'kan, hyuungie~?" tanya Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan manja.

"YAKK!" Eunhyuk melompat kearah Donghae, dan langsung menghajarnya.

Buagh

Bugh

Brakk

"Yak, yak! Kalau mau berantem keluar saja sana!" Sungmin mengangkat kerah baju Donghae dan Eunhyuk –layaknya mengangkat anak kucing, dan langsung menendang bokong keduanya keluar rumah.

Blam

"Ini gara-gara kau, ikan!"

BRAK

Bugh

Puakkh

"Hyaa! Hyukkiee! Berhenti memukulku, atau akan kuserang kau sekarang juga!"

PLAK

"MWORAGO?!"

Yesung sweatdrop tatkala mendengar perkelahian HaeHyuk yang masih berlanjut diluar rumah.

"Tapi Eunhyuk benar, hyung."

Yesung menoleh kearah Ryeowook. "Kau bisa bercerita pada kami. Kami teman-temanmu, bukan?"

Yesung tersenyum manis. "… Ne… gomawo…"

:

:

Yesung melangkah santai dikeramaian penduduk kota Seoul. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Ryeowook. Tadinya HanChul couple menawarkan untuk mengantar Yesung, namun Yesung menolak karena rumah HanChul couple terletak sangat jauh dari rumahnya dan ketiga suaminya. Dia tidak mau merepotkan kedua hyung kesayangannya itu.

Ditangan Yesung terdapat kotak berisi cake yang sudah sengaja disisakannya untuk ketiga suaminya.

Yesung tersenyum hangat. 'Mereka pasti suka.'

Tap tap

"Siwon oppaaa~~!"

:

:

**Deg**

:

:

Yesung menoleh keasal suara, dan langsung terbelalak. Itu Siwon…

Namja tampan itu melangkah keluar dari sebuah club malam dengan beberapa yeoja cantik berpakaian seksi yang menggelayuti lengan kekarnya.

Kedua dark chocolate Siwon tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan obsidian Yesung. dan kedua dark chocolate itu tampak sedikit terbelalak.

Yesung memaksakan diri tersenyum. "S-Siwon…"

Siwon memasang wajah datar, ia memilih masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya menatapnya miris.

… Matanya tidak salah.

Itu Siwon.

… SiwonNYA.

… Tapi kenapa Siwon bersikap seakan-akan tidak mengenalnya…?

Tes

Tes

… Dan liquid bening itu kembali mengucur turun dari kedua mata sipit Yesung.

:

:

Sesampainya dirumah, Yesung segera menyimpan cake milik tiga suaminya didalam kulkas. Sudah larut malam, jadi dia rasa dia akan memberitahu Kyuhyun dan Siwon besok pagi. Dan kata Kibum, dia akan pulang besok. Entah pagi atau sore. Yesung tidak perduli, yang penting dia ingin segera bertemu lagi dengan Kibum.

Yesung lalu menyeret langkah menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Yesung menatap pintu kamar Siwon yang terletak disamping kamarnya.

Krieet

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Siwon dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Siwon yang telah terlelap diatas ranjangnya dengan masih memakai baju kerjanya.

Yesung melangkah pelan kearah Siwon. Menatapnya miris. "… Wonnie…" bisiknya sambil mencondongkan wajahnya kepada Siwon.

"… Saranghaeyo…"

Chu~

Bibir Yesung mengecup pelan bibir joker Siwon. Hanya sekilas. Yesung langsung menarik wajahnya lagi. Menatap wajah Siwon untuk beberapa lama, lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Baru saja tangan Yesung hendak memegang kenop pintu kamarnya, ia menoleh kearah kamar Kyuhyun. Bunyi-bunyi game masih terdengar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun belum tidur, padahal sudah larut malam.

Yesung memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Krieet

"Kyu…?" Yesung melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak sedang bermain game dilaptopnya.

Yesung memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. "Kyuu, bukannya besok kau ada kuliah? Sebaiknya kau tidur…" bujuk Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, kedua caramelnya masih tetap terpaku pada layar monitor laptopnya.

"Kyu-"

"BERISIK!"

Yesung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk. "T-tapi…"

"Keluar dari kamarku."

"… Baik…" Yesung berbalik dan segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya sendiri.

Sesampainya dikamarnya, Yesung langsung melemparkan tubuh letihnya keatas ranjang.

… Mengingat kembali ekspresi Siwon tadi.

… Bentakan Kyuhyun.

Yesung membelalakkan matanya, ia lalu meraih ponselnya dengan tidak sabar. Berharap semoga suaminya yang satu lagi mengirimnya kabar.

… Tidak ada.

Tidak ada satupun pesan dari Kibum. Hanya beberapa ucapan selamat dari teman-teman serta keluarganya. Tapi tidak ada Kibum.

Tak ayal air mata itu kembali turun dari kedua sarang obsidiannya. Merasakan sakit dan kecewa yang terus mengocok isi perutnya. Tak ada satupun suaminya yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Hiks… saranghaeyo…" lirihnya sesenggukan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"… Kenapa mencintai kalian… begitu menyakitkan…?"

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Hanya dengan perhatian dari kalian saja.

... Dapat membuatku mengerti.

… Arti pengorbanan yang kita lakukan untuk pernikahan ini.

**… Apa begitu mudahnya kalian melupakan pengorbanan itu…?**

:::

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

GYAAHHH! MAKIN GAJE!/plak

Mianne, udah gaje, lama pulaT_T"/plak/

Ucchan mengucapkan selamat hari Natal dan Tahun baruu~!XD

Ah, cukhae juga buat Ming oppa! Moga-moga Ming oppa bahagia…TwT *seka ingus*

* * *

><p>Sekarang ucchan akan membalas review~! Gomawo udah repot-repot ngereview ne~! Siiiiiii… JAKK!plak

Bagi yang nanya gimana rasanya punya 3 suami, tanyakan saja pada Yemma! Gimana malam pertamanya, mommyy~?*seringai mesum*/PLAK

Ah… Ucchan gak pernah mikirin arti judulnya sih'_'/plak/ lihat aja nanti endingnya~! Mwahahah!/ditendang

Masalah pair terakhir Yemma… akan tereveal difinal chaptnya~!*sok misterius*/plakk

Untuk yang mengharapkan adegan mesra, Ucchan rasa gak bakalan muncul dibeberapa chapt ini. Nanti pas flashback baru Ucchan kasih moment yang (diusahakan) sweet~!/plak

MIAN KALO UPDATENYA TELAAATTT!TMT

Soal yang nanya ketulusan Daddydeul(ngaku2), mereka dulu cinta kok sama Yemma. Cuma… mungkin jenuh karena ngeliat tampang Yemma setiap hari~ (Yemma: KEJAM!) #dibantai Clouds

… Nah… masalah ciuman dialtar itu… Ucchan juga gak bisa ngebayangin, makanya Ucchan potong adegannya/PLAK

Mereka berubah karena… jenuh mungkin?^^"/PLAK

Rahasia Ucchan untuk ngimpiin Yemma tiap malam~? Tentu saja, dengan banyak-banyak ngeliat foto n video SEKSEHHH Yemma~! Mwahaha!(Yemma: CEWEK MANIAAKKK~~!) #dikejar daddydeul

… Q_Q Ucchan emang suka numpuk hutang… itu malah nambah satu fic baru/dikejar

TAMPAR AAJAH~!XD /digampar Kyuppa

Ne, SiBumKyu adik kakak, dan masalah gimana caranya mereka kawin sama Yemma itu bakal muncul diflashback~!^^

Tentuuu~~~~~! AKAN UCCHAN SIKSA MEREKAAAAA! MWAHAHAHHAHA!*ketawa evil*/plak

Ini udah lanjut! Udah kok! Jangan bacok Ucchaaannn!*panic*

… Umm… mungkin Yemma bakalan susah kalo untuk bahagia…/plak/ tapi akan diusahakan!^^

* * *

><p>Yosh! Itu aja!<p>

* * *

><p>Special Thanks For:<p>

ayoyaoaoaayesung:::Shinkwangyun:::Guest:::yesung ukeku:::Kim Raein:::nichan:::SasaClouds:::yeyeye:::sekarzane:::yesungie lover:::ryani clouds:::AKUsukaYESUNG:::Yanie:::reny . rhey:::Ye'Im Clouds:::CLOUDSiwonest:::yesan8:::Hanna Byun:::Jeremy kim84:::Xxx:::DahsyatNyaff:::Cloud246:::CloudYesungie:::yesung ukeuke:::Wonhaesung Love:::afifah . kulkasnyachangmin:::siti . sisun:::Guest:::r3diavolo89:::rina afrida:::Jy:::Yefi'Chan:::Mylovelyyeye:::spark ju clouds:::ftkyusung:::LC:::melani . s . khadijah:::mitha3424

* * *

><p>Mian kalo ada yang kelewat ne!TwT<p>

* * *

><p>Ucchan senang karena responnya positif~! Gomawo ne, yang udah review! Ucchan akan berusaha menamatkan semua fic Ucchan! Dan semoga chapt ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan!<p>

A iya, LLT dan HLS bakal Ucchan hiatusinTwT mianne… lagi ilang mood untuk ngelanjutin. Tapi pasti bakal Ucchan lanjut kok!

Singkat kata,

Review pleasee~~?^W^


End file.
